random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
100 Most Random Ways to Be Insane
WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ADD THE 100 WAYS TO BE INSANE! *Tip: When coming up with them, don't think at all. *Other Tip: Only add one at a time to avoid edit conflicts. *Other Other Tip: BEWARE OF THE PICKLY BEAST! (See Number 91) *Other other OTHER tip: WATCH OUT FOR JELLY TOAST! *Other Other OTHER OTHER tip: STOP ADDING OTHER TIPS! 100. Talking To Strangers With Bacon Masks Build a bacon mask by buying a bunch of bacon and taping them to your face, then go to a public place and walk up to someone. Say "I never like you." 99. Googling Yourself On Your Phone Google yourself on your phone in public. Say (loudly) "I MUST BE POPULAR! I HAVE TO BE! POPULAR!". After like an hour of that, start playing Angry Birds and say "The flaboodles shall be proud." 98. Hang Upside-Down From A Ceiling Fan That Is On While Making A Flying Flaboodle Happy By Blowing It A Balloon That You Will Pop In Confusion Of Which Cake Is Which Then You Just Realize That You've Been Bamboozled. You've been bamboozled because you don't have to do this one. It's a little too ''insane. 97. Stick Your Head On A Birthday Cake At A Birthday Party While the candles are still lit. 96. Quote Albert Einstien At The Same Time As Falling To The Ground Every Time Someone Says The Word "Hungry" Your Friend: I'm hungry. You: (falls down) ''"So long as they don't get violent, I want to let everyone say what they wish, for I myself have always said exactly what pleased me." -Albert Einstein 95. Getting Angry At A Total Stranger For No Reason Go to the Dentist office. Go to the desk lady and say: "I HATE YOU, YOU FLABBERGASTIC SON OF A LADY DOG!" then storm out of there. Right before the door closes, all of a sudden sound happy and say "Mommy, I'll be with the cow! Bye bye!" 94. Acting Like You Got Hurt Touch a totally harmless object then shout "AH, THE PAIN IS UNHINGING! ARG! OUCHY OUCH MCOUCHY PAIN! AAAAAH! THE OUCHYNESS IS SO CONSUMING! HELP ME WITH MY BOO-BOO OR ELSE THE PAINY OUCHINESS MAY IMMOBILIZE ME FOREVER!!!!" 93. Listen To Your Foods Get a cookie. Hold it to your ear. Then say to everyone in the room; "It whispers to me." 92. Ripping Off Your Shirt On Top Of A Tall Building Go to the tippy top of the tallest building in town, then rip off your shirt and shout "FOR SPARTA!" 91. Warn Others Of The Pickly Beast Tell them that he wants your brains for breakfast. With a side of toast. Then eat a snack. 90. Have An Irrational Fear For example, scream if you see ordinary table salt. 89. Answer Every Answer With "Imaaaaagination!" Teacher: What part of the body controls waiste production? You: Imaaaaaaaaaaaagination! Teacher: Actually the Large Intestine. Do you even know what waiste I'm talking about? You: Imaaaaaaaaaaaagination! Teacher: No, poop actually. 88. Jump With An Awkwardly Serious Look Around A Mall With Your Legs Locked Togethor It's actually pretty fun. Just don't jump down the esculator. 87. POOP IN THE FAN! Don't poop in a toilet. Actually a large spoon. Then THROW IT IN THE FAN! 86. Sniff Everyone You Know's Butts Say that it is a pleasant scent. If they give you a weird look, say "My dentist recomended me to do it." If they keep giving you a weird look, say "Your pressuring me." Then faint. 85. Speak Only In Jibberish Doctor: What has your diet been? You: Blugsheemoomooquerkyfloopaquashianz. Doctor: Okay... I guess our check-up is over then. Want a lolipop? You: YUPPYOOYUPPYOOWEEZLEXEMO! Doctor: ....let me take that as a yes. 84. Get Hair-Growing Gel And Put It On Your Face You can be the only mustached 11-year-old in existence! You'll be digged by the press! 83. Spam Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! Hooray for spam! 82. Speak With Really Fake-Sounding Accents Zen every will zen think that ze fact dat you exist makes them feel like le poopy. 81. Hot Wings Build a shrine to them and hope that they will spit out your friend, then ask for a new car. Then realize that you references Phineas and Ferb so cheer! 80. Do Something Completely Stupid My favorite is jumping off a bridge into shark-infested waters. But I also like the one of tying yourself to a jet or eating a nuke. 79. Eat WAY To Much Green-Dyed Candy If done correctly, you'll poop will be green. Then put the poop in a plastic bag and show it to a peramedic saying "MY POOP IS GREEN, I'M GONNA DIE!" 78. Click This Link DON'T DO IT!!!!! 77. Taping Your Self To A Chicken THEN RIP IT OFF! YOU, THE CHICKEN, AND AUNT STEVE WILL ALL FART SO LOUD THAT SOMEBODY IN THE WORLD WILL DIE! 76. Imitating Homer Simpson This one is pretty self-explanatory. 75. DOING THE INTIMIDATING STARE! ಠ_ಠ 74. Freak Out About EVERYTHING! You: LEAPIN LIZARDZ, MY STOMACH IS MAKING AN ABOMINATING NOISE! AND MY STOMACH HAS A STRANGE FEELING LIKE IT NEEDS TO BE OCCUPIED! WHAT IS GOING ON? Your Friend: Your stomach growled, dude. You: Oh. 73. Imitate Other Users I'm CompliensCreator00, and I love Compliens! I'm CCs and Cream, and I love Zelda! I'm Alternate Phineas, and I love Cave Story! I'm Tornadospeed, and I love Phineas and Ferb! I'm Agent P rocks2272 and I just slapped Tornadospeed because that's what I was going to add! I'm Sonic&Knuckles, I love P&F! I'm Faves3000, and I love Meap! I'm Kh2cool, and I love Toy Story! I'm Gray Pea Shooter, and I love Barrel Rolls! I'm Mochlum, and I love imitating other people! I'm Your Mom, and I'd love it if you stopped adding imitations! It's making this page back up/ Oh shoot, it really is her.... I'm Mochlum, and I love saying "Fine, I'll end it." Not really. 72. Scare People Wear a fake mustache and hold a rubber chicken, then shout "BOO" to a police officer. Then you're likely to get arrested. Then, at court say "I did it!" 71. Wear Tights You'll get mocked digged at the fashion show! 70. Making Recipes For Disaster Kilt + Growth Ray = Lots And Lots Of Shudders 69. Fake Text Faces! You're Email: That Movie made me all :% and :# and :@. You're Friend's Email: Okay then... 68. Run Around Your House In Your Undies Shouting "THIS IS SPARTA!" During Your Family's Garage Sale A fun way to become the public enemy. 67. Quoting Dora The Explorer Whenever Someone Says The Word "Hungry" Your Friend: I'm hungry. You: (looks at "TV screen") What was your favorite part? .......... I liked that part to! My favorite part was when "I BITE YA FACE!" (bites your friends face) 66. Obsess With The Number 6 Your new favorite number shall be 666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666. Then if you see a large sign that has the number six on it, kneel on one knee and say "Will you marry me?". Then at the wedding, divorce with 6 so you can marry 9. You will be called JERK. 65. Write A Book On Purple Chickens That Eat Cookies Then at the premier for the book, eat so much cake that you throw up all over the book's copies. Then walk him with a skip in your step and some extra cake in your shows. 63. Obsess With Hating The Number 64 WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE SKIPPED IT? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD I WANNA KILL IT! RAAAAAAAWR! (shoots 64) 62. Smell Like A Ninja Your scent will be darkness, smoke and- wait that wasn't smoke. Ehh- (faints) 61. Were Baggy Pants And store spare bacon, cookies, cake, brownies, waffles, pancakes, fried chicken, turkey legs, pizza, hot wings, cheetoes, dorritoes, cheese, cupcakes, baloney, sub sandwiches, cheeseburgers, french fries, chicken nuggets, banana cream pie, pudding, jello, and cream cheese. Oh, some pudding got stuck in my undies... wait... that isn't pudding... 60. Eat Your Cupcake Like A Four-Year-Old Frosting, cake bits, and sprinkles will be spreaded across your face in thick coats. Don't worry though. It's good for saving food for later. 59:Wear a Speedo,nothing else. AH!THE AGONY OF MY EYES 58. Eat Sock Monkeys YUMYUMYUM SOX! 57. YOU SHALL CRUSH ALL MEMES! 56. Answer Every Question That The Answer Is A Person With "Chuck Norris" Teacher: Who wrote the Declaration of Independence? You: Chuck Norris! Teacher: No... um... who discovered America? You: Chuck Norris! Teacher: Wow.... who is Albert Einstien? You: Chuck Norris! Teacher: I give up. 55. Telling everbody you eat poop out of the toilet You: I eat poop out of the toilet! Guy: AHHH!!!! INSANE PERSON! Cop: UR COMING WITH ME!!! You: *Gets arrested* 54. Make No Sense You: My name is Millions, and I was raised by a cup of coffee and a chipwich! Friend:O....K.... 53. Act Like You Don't Know Anything Huh? 52. Make Super-Long Plans On How To Cause Awkward Moments For example... #Drop a giant bag of cookies at precisely 2:30 pm over an outdoor mall from an airplane that is going 200 mph. Make sure you are 700 feet up. #Quickly land the plane and walk in the mall. #At precisely 2:34, say: COOKIEZ ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY! #If timed correctly, the cookie bag will land. #The cookies would probably be crushed and melted, but fall to the ground and lick the floor with the chocolate. #Let everyone stare at you with your dirty tongue and messy face. 51. Shout Phycotically Look at the next way for example: 50. YA HALFWAY THERE!!!!!!! Like that! Yeah.... 49. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! Actually, I can. Why can I not? 48. You can, that was just an example of the next one. What IS the next one? 47. Imitate Lord of the Rings Characters. OOOOH! Well let's do that then! YOU SHALL NOT PASS! 46. Blame the Face. For example: Man: My wallet was stolen! Who would do that? You: YA FACE! Man: Really? I HATE MY FACE! (punches his face) Ouch... that hurt... (faints. then wakes up later) How did I faint? Did someone punch me? You: YA FACE DID! Man: Okay. (punches face again... and you can pretty much summary the rest of the story yourself) 45. Imitate Cows Moo. 44. More Four, For Four isn't Bore What I meant is: Rhyme stuff with the number four. For four isn't bore, because it's four, galore. 43. Do Something Complicated Like singing about a water buffalo while chewing on beef jerkey with bat wings and whispeing to a cookie and smelling like a donkey and cartwheeling through a car wash and thinking about peanut butter and spinning a leek and singing ABC. After five minutes of that, it's FLASH MOB TIME! TIME TO BREAK DANCE IN THE SHOWER! 42. 42 The answer to EVERYTHING! Except pudding. Pudding is pretty self-explanatory. 41. Burp for 7 hours straight BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *7 hours later* UUUURRRRP. Man, I drank too much coke. 40. Answer lots of question with "9". *Store closes* Guard: Why are you still in here? You: 9! 39. Cut blueberries into 20ths Get a blueberry. Cut it like a pie 10 times so it will be in twentieths. Get someone to try to pick one of the pieces up. They can't. 38. Talk about old video games and ask random triva about them Guy: Hi You: Who do you play as in army men advance? Guy: Wait what? You: How many ruppees in OOT Guy: I DON"T KNOW You: How about how many- Guy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 37. Get Moved By Clocks If you see a clock, pause ans stare at it. Then have a tear slowly slide down your cheek. Say "Clocks...". Then baul your eyes out quietly... in the corner... with the clock.... alone.... 36. Have Violent Mood Swings One second: You: (crying) Why? WHY?!?! The next second: You: (stops crying) This is gonna be the best day ever! YIPEE! The next second: You: (stops cheering) I HATE YOU YOU IDIOT! Your Friend: ........ 35. Have over 9000 MnMs You: AHAHHAHAH IM SUPER HYPER!!! Parent: Ok you had enough. You: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT MOREZ!!! Parent: I said NO! You: ಠ_ಠ Parent: AHHHHH! *gets attacked* 34. Spin for an hour. Then you will actually be able to feel the Earth spinning! 33. Talk to your food I love you chocolate! ﻿32. Love Foo Foo Cuddly Poops Love Foo Foo Cuddly Poops at all times. 31. Hide in a closet with a tu-tu on your head and to everyone who opens the closet shout "WELCOME TO NARNIA MY NAME IS ASLAN!!! Hi I'm Quam1992 and I did this with my friend and it was so fun I thought I'd tell you 30. Cry when people say the word "old" Friend: Do you remember that when we were on our bikes? You: Yeah of course I do Friend: Back in the good old days You: crying Why the heck did you say that it was so hurtful!!! Friend: I'm sorry, what did I do? You: crying Why the heck does it matter?!?!?! Friend: Fine friendship over You: I'm sorry don't leave it's just this freak called Quam1992(me!) told me to do this on an awesome wiki Friend: Whatever stop crying your embarresing me!! 29. Freak Out When People Don't Share Their Pickles With You Dad: *Puts pickles on a sandwich* *eats the sandwich* You: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYY THOSE SHOULD BE MY PICKLES AUUUGGG 28. Play random video games go to yo friend and be all like, "Ever Played Kingdom Hearts? Play it, OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 27. British Accents Speak in a really fake British accent for the rest of your life. 26.Answer everything with your favorite food EXAMPLE Friend: Hey! You: Bacon. Friend: What was that? You: BACON. Friend: I don't know what yo- You: BAACOOONNN!!! *spazzes like crazy* Friend: Ok... *slowly walks away* 25.Go bananas over bananas You: BANANA BANANA BANANA FOR TEH WIN Friend: ok..... 24.WATCH THIS ENTIRE VIDEO This video is known to cause utter insanity.thumb|500px|right 23. Ride a flying hotdog while singing bad country music and playing the banjo It's funny! 22. PLAY PVZ WHILE EATING JELLY TOAST AND RIDING A PIXO TRAY! BUT BEWARE! IT'S FATAL! BECAUSE, JELLY TOAST! 21. Dance while saying Chuck Norris CUCKNRORRISCHUCKNORRISCHUCKNORRIS 20. Clop 19. Get a tube of hair growing gel and put it all over your legs and say it's fur Believe it or not, everyone will believe you ... 18. Jump off a curb saying you jumped off a cliff 17. Visit the fool on the hill eating a glass onion at Strawberry Fields who has a pet Walrus and is related to Lady Madonna. lol glass onion 16. Read through every random way to go insane on this page. The title says it all. 15. Go in the bathroom for three hours staring blankly at the wall Nuff said. 14. Get a worm and make it crawl through the air vents Then say "Well done, my son". 13. Get some bacon and stuff it up your ear And then put some soap in your other ear and shake your head around. 12. Edit this page Nuff said. 11. Go on Minecraft and play Track 11 Then look behind you and whisper "My eyes". 10. Destroy somebody's wall You: THE MONKEY DID IT. Friend: ...What monkey? You: THE IMAGINARY MONKEY. Friend: Your insane. You: FEEL THE FORCE. 9. Imitate Vegeta You: IT'S OVAR 9000! 8. Erase the problem Teacher: Who can solve this problem on the chalkboard? You: (erases stuff on chalkboard) Problem solved. Teacher: -_- 7. Go to Russia And then yell "MY UNDIES ARE ON FIRE". 6. Say crazy stuff "MY UNDIES ARE BACON" "MY POKÉMON CRIES OUT TO ME." "CHEESIN DINKLEBERG" 5. Do math And then say "WHY BOB WHY". 4. Go to the bathroom with a gun And then flush the toilet and shoot it with a gun and say "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" 3. Quote the Raven Nevermore. 2. Touch your friends shoulder Then say "THE PAIN IT BURNS NO IT DOESN'T YET IT DOES I DONT HAVE BACON INSURANCE" 1. Click your heels together three times Then say "KANSAS HERE I COME" 0. Have a party with insane peeps And brush your teeth in a Scraggy suit. -0: SCIENCE! Make up elements called wetee, flardle and yonoquouy. -1: Find a childhood friend, and then... And then yell in their face "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? NOW I SPEND MY DAYS WAITING FOR A BANANA PLANE TO CRASH ON MY TINY HOUSE IN NOWHEREVILE, AND TAKE ME OUT OF THE MISERY OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM! DAMN YOU NEPTUNE, FOR BEING SO COLD! I REALLY NEED PIE INSURANCE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEEE?" And then faint. Your childhood friend will be confused for sure! --1 Say "TELL ME WHERE THE FREAKS AT!" at kindergarteners. -2: Shout random foods in response to almost everything. Friend: Hey did you see that one YT video about the (random topic here). You: POTATO!!! Friend: Ummm... are you okay? You: PINEAPPLE!!! Friend: If you keep this up I'm gonna call the cops. You: Hey there buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella bruther amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal i don't mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but i gotta warn ya if u take one more diddly darn step right there im going to have to diddly darn snap ur neck and wowza wouldn't that be a crummy juncture, huh? do yuo want that? (friend starts running away) do wish upon yourself to come into physical experience with a crummy juncture? because friend buddy chum friend chum pally pal chum friend if you keep this up well gosh diddly darn i just might have to get not so friendly with u my friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy... -3: Put your hat on the ground upside down and start singing All Star every time you see a puddle of mud. You: (looks at mud puddle) SomeBODY once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was lookin' kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape, of an L, on her forehead. Some random person: (gives quarter) -4: Randomly quote NORM from P&F every time you hear someone say "yellow" or an object that's at least partially yellow. Random Person: Lemon. You: The enemy of the platypus is man. -5: Sleep with a bucket over your head. And when you wake up, scream loudly. -6 T-Pose. No reason to. Just T-Pose. -7: Watch SML Movies, make a page on random wiki and make a meme And when you do this, say: IMMA HELICOPTER! (whips hair like crazy) Category:Chicken Category:TV Shows Category:Compliens Category:Zelda Category:Pokemon Category:Meap Category:Toy Story Category:Cakes Category:Purple Chicken Category:Bacon Category:Cookies Category:Waffles Category:Fried Chicken Category:Pizza Category:Cheese Category:Ways to Be Random Pages Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:For Teh Lulz Category:How To Category:Angry Birds Category:THIS IS SPARTA! Category:POOP IN THE FAN! Category:Random Typeing Category:Sorry for spamming Category:Mustache Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Cupcakes Category:Pudding Category:Pie Category:Cave Story Category:Chuck Norris Category:Memes Category:42 Category:Cow's in 1993 Category:WHAT DA CHICKIN DOES THAT MEAN? Category:Pooey is what it means! Category:Im scared now. Category:Who wants random pie? Category:Ponies Category:The Beatles Category:Glass Onion Category:Insanity Category:Golden Age Pages Category:Lists